


It's Okay to Be Human

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Just Breathe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dean in Panties, Delay of Orgasm, Dom!Michael, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Marking, Michael is a stubborn ass, Mild Drop, Poly Relationship, Possibly Denial of Orgasm, Rimming, Stress Relief, Sub!Dean, Sub!Gabriel, Threesome, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, breath play, d/s dynamics, mild sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael is stressing out over this high profile case he's working on. Dean and Gabriel set up a day just for the three of them.





	It's Okay to Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! So M and I realized we hadn't posted this lovely gem of a fic and figured you would love it, so enjoy! This is technically a sequel to a previous fic we did, Every Breath You Take, which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12322410
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, we need to sweeten the tea and coffee and feed the bunnies. The bunnies are hangry.

The case that Michael had been working on for the past three months was wearing him down. Dean and Gabriel could tell, but they also knew how important this case was to Michael- it could literally make or break his career, and it was a super high profile case. If Michael won, or at the very least put up a spectacular defense, then it’s possible he could make partner in another ten years, even if he never did a high profile case again. 

Not ever wanting Dean and Gabriel to feel neglected again, Michael did try to split his time evenly between the long hours at the firm and long hours snuggled up in bed with his two handsome boyfriends. But it was starting to get to him, everyone could tell. The ties around Michael’s neck became tighter, the tenseness to his shoulders returned to an almost permanent position by his ears. When Michael was at home and wearing the collar Gabriel and Dean had gotten him for Christmas to help ground him, he begged for it to be tighter. Dean was silently thankful that Michael wore button ups all the time to conceal the marks that the collar would leave behind. 

As the trial approached, it became harder and harder for Michael to be able to divide his time between homelife and his work, and work took over. The whole thing stressed him out even more, no matter how much Dean and Gabriel told him it was okay. His break will come, when the case went to trial and after the verdict is announced. Until then, he had to deal with the  _ horrific  _ guilt about leaving his boys alone for so long _.  _

Dean and Gabriel did what they could to make Michael relax and understand that they knew this was a part of the gig. There were late night naughty Skype sessions and they routinely sent pictures of themselves to their eldest boyfriend, some naughty and some not as much. Michael smiled and saved every single one they sent him, glad for the reminder of why he worked these long hours. But he knew, all too well, that it wasn’t the same, that his boys  _ deserved  _ to have someone who’s going to be there for them more often. 

It all came to a head two weeks before the case went to trial. Michael felt like he had put in twenty years worth into the case when he had, in reality, only been working on it for seven months, and the trial was expected to go on a month because of the sheer amount of evidence and testimony that the prosecution had. 

Dean and Gabriel were sleeping peacefully beside him. Gabriel had taken his arm captive, clutching it to him like a teddy bear, while Dean had opted for resting his head over Michael’s strong chest. 

It was because he knew that they were asleep that he allowed tears to trickle down his face, plump lower lip wobbling. What he really wanted to do was to lock the door to their bedroom and cuddle and make love to his two boyfriends for weeks on end but he  _ couldn’t _ , not yet. Although he so badly wanted to be there for them, he couldn’t because of this case. He needed this case, too. Making partner fifteen years out of law school was almost unheard of and if he could do it, he was going to do it. 

Michael Milton was an expert in silent crying. That’s what happens when you grow up needing to take care of your younger brother. He learned to cry silently, while everyone was asleep, because no one needed to see him break down. He just closed his eyes and let the tears run down his face. He kept the breathing that normally accompanied crying down to a minimum. Dean needed his sleep, and so did Gabriel. 

A whimper attempted to escape from his lips and he bit it back. It would be over soon, and the tear tracks would dry. Dean and Gabriel would never know. 

Dean knew something was up when he felt Michael’s breathing pattern change. He’d slept on his oldest boyfriend’s chest long enough to know that Michael had a very specific breathing pattern when he was sleeping, and any disruption to that tended to cause him to wake up. 

He thought, at first as sleep cleared from his brain, that it must be time for Michael to get up and ready for work, but there was no sound. The room was silent. No buzzing from Michael’s cellphone, and there certainly wasn’t any Latin singing blaring through the room from the secondary alarm they’d set up. 

So Dean waited and listened, trying to figure out what was wrong. He felt the rise and fall of Michael’s chest and listened to his heart. Both were faster, the breaths slightly stilted, as if Michael was holding back on it. 

It wasn’t until Michael gave the  _ quietest  _ sniffle Dean’s ever heard that it dawned on him. 

_ Michael was crying.  _

Dean glanced at Gabriel’s back that was turned toward them. Satisfied that he was still asleep, Dean stretched up and whispered to Michael, “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

Michael swallowed softly, the arm around Dean rubbing his back.  _ Dammit.  _ “It’s nothing, baby boy,” he murmured lowly, his voice steady. “Go back to sleep.” 

“You’re not coming down with a cold, are you?” Dean asked with concern as his hand searched out Michael’s forehead and cheeks. When his fingers encountered dampness, he quickly rolled over and switched on the bedside lamp. The soft, low, light quickly illuminated the tears staining Michael’s cheeks. 

“You’re a brat,” Michael said with affection in his voice. “Turn off the light. You’re going to wake Gabriel.” 

Eyebrows pulling together, Dean finally saw what Michael was trying to hide and he brushed a gentle thumb over his cheek. “No you won’t. He’s wearing his earplugs.” Dean brushed the other cheek dry and asked, “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Michael leaned into Dean’s touch and gave a quiet sigh. “I’m just stressed,” he murmured. “I’ve got another projected six weeks of this and I just want it to be over. I’ve got you and Gabriel to take care of.” 

“We can take care of ourselves. You’ve been spreading yourself too thin as it is,” Dean murmured. 

“I promised the both of you I’d be there for you,” Michael whispered. “And I haven’t been for a month and a half now and it’s going to be another month and a half before I can truly be there. And that  _ hurts _ .” 

Dean nodded in sympathy and kissed his cheek, finally voicing an idea he’d been mulling over for the past few days. “What about if we pick a day of the week to turn off all the work and just be the three of us? Doing anything we want. No friends over. No family. No work. Just playing or reading or binge watching movies. And we keep it up until you’re done with this trial?”

“If only the law paused like that,” Michael sighed. “We could try, but it’d be very difficult for me to stick to, with how high profile this case is. I wish they gave it to Zachariah.”

“Not if we pick a day like Sunday. No one in the government does anything on Sundays.” Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Michael considered it. “We could try it,” he murmured. “Now lay back down and go back to sleep, sweet boy.” 

“I’m gonna use the can first. You cuddle up to Gabe. I’ll be back.” Dean said, slipping from bed. His mind already turning over a plan for the following Sunday. 

.oOo.

Michael woke up that Sunday and groaned softly to himself. He didn’t get nearly as much sleep as he wanted, but that was okay. He reached for his laptop, noting that Dean and Gabriel weren’t in bed, and pulled up WestLaw. There was a case he meant to have a paralegal look up, but he forgot, so now he was doing it. Finding the case, he pulled it up and began reading it. He wanted to get this done. He knew this was his day of rest, but they weren’t in bed. A quick read of this case wouldn’t hurt. 

Gabriel burst into the room a few minutes later, with a cup of coffee in one hand and grapefruit juice in the other. He took one look at Michael with his laptop open and cocked an eyebrow, “Unless you’re looking up porn and are about to give me a demonstration, put the computer away.”

“Give me a minute,” Michael said absently, tongue in teeth as he made a few notations in the sidebar, eyes intent on his task. “I need to cross reference something. Good morning to you, too, by the way.” One hand lifted off the keyboard to reach for the coffee.

“You got thirty seconds mister,” Gabriel warned as he handed over the mug and sat the glass on the nightstand. “Then I’m getting Dean to hold you down while I spank that pert ass of yours.” 

Michael drank the coffee, still working as he gave a nod of acknowledgement. “Mhm. Okay. I got it. Thirty minutes,” he said idly, bringing up another tab. He should be able to get into Lexis still, he just used his law school information the other day. Accessing the rival database, he copied and pasted the citation into the search bar and brought it up, making a few more notations. He took another drink of his coffee. “Is that bacon I smell?” he murmured. 

Gabriel reached over and shoved the laptop shut and kept his hand on top of it in case Michael got any ideas to try and open it again. “I said thirty seconds and your time is up.”

“Ga-abe,” Michael whined, looking up at his boyfriend with a slight pout. “I was almost done. And you smashed my fingers into Mr. Universe.” 

“And you promised us that you’d leave work alone today,” Gabriel said expectantly.

Michael sighed and slowly removed his hands from the laptop. “I know,” he said quietly. 

Gabriel bend down and kissed his cheek, “And if Dean sees you working he’s going to be put out that he got up an hour ago to make you breakfast. Your favorites no less.”

Michael kissed Gabriel’s cheek back, running his nose alongside afterwards, not really saying anything. The itch to work was there, and he was actually forcing himself not to touch his laptop. He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to relax. 

“Good boy. Now drink your juice,” Gabriel said with a smirk, snagging the laptop out of Michael’s lap and heading for the door. “Think about puppies or panties. Just anything but work.” 

Michael smiled and leaned over to grab his glass of juice, drinking it slowly. He set it down on the nightstand and closed his eyes, trying to do exactly what Gabriel asked. He couldn’t help but burst into soft laughter when thinking about panties ended up reminding him about a case he learned in law school.  _ This is it,  _ he thought as he giggled to himself,  _ I have lost my mind.  _

The next one to come through the door was Dean. He carried a breakfast tray with a plate piled high with chocolate chip waffles, bacon and eggs. Smiling when he saw Michael laughing, he laid the tray across Michael’s lap and sat on the edge of the bed. “Care to share the joke?”

Michael smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Just remembering a case I learned about in law school,” he admitted. “I’ve always found it funny because my professor managed to accidentally insult himself and an entire religion while he read the case. Although with Professor Leib, one could never tell.” He leaned back and looked at the breakfast. “You spoil me, baby boy,” he said, sipping his coffee again. 

“You think this is spoiling?” Dean said as Gabriel followed him in with a tray filled with plates, “This isn’t spoiling. You’ll need all these carbs for later.”

Michael rolled his eyes affectionately. Normally, he’d be the one making breakfast. “To me, it’s spoiling,” he said as he took another sip of coffee. He picked a waffle off the top of the breakfast tray and took a bite out of it. 

“No syrup?!” Gabriel asked, sounding clearly shocked as he sat next to him, “You heathen!”

“Doesn’t need syrup,” Michael said before taking another bite, “Dean put the chocolate chips in them.” He smiled, swallowing. “The dark chocolate ones.” 

“Blasphemy!” Gabriel gasped as he snagged a waffle off the top and put it on a clean plate before passing it to Dean. Then he made a plate for himself and drowned the waffle in maple syrup. 

Dean shook his head as he watched the blonde coat his waffle, “You know someday you’re going to get diabetes and we won’t be a bit surprised.” 

“How else am I to fuel my sweet disposition if not with sugar?” Gabriel said before shoving a forkful of the sticky pastry into his mouth.

Michael smirked before swallowing another large bite of waffle. “There are other things you can eat that don’t have the sugar content and yet still are sweet,” he said. “Now hush. Less talking, more eating.”

Gabriel shot back a reply but was a garbled mess because he didn’t bother to wait until his mouth wasn’t full to speak. He must have thought he’d won the debate when no one replied and he fell silent. 

.oOo.

Michael voted for a movie after breakfast had been cleared away and he was on his third cup of coffee. He started to get up to grab his laptop from wherever Gabriel hid it (he thinks the pantry) but Dean held him back while Gabriel went and got Dean’s. 

“My laptop goes faster!” he called after his boyfriend. 

“Your laptop has work on it. Work is forbidden, Michael.” Dean said as he pulled him back onto the couch and threw his legs across his lap. 

“Like I can work on work if there’s a movie playing on my laptop,” Michael tried to defend himself. 

Dean grabbed the book he’d left on the coffee table to thumb through it, “True. But this removes temptation.”

“I’ll show you temptation,” Michael grumbled, starting to massage Dean’s feet. 

Glancing up briefly, Dean shook his head and tried to wiggle his feet away, “Two feet higher is temptation. That just tickles.”

“Dean Winchester, what in the seven blue hells have you done to this machine?” Gabriel asked, walking into the room with a scowl and laptop, “All I see is obscene cunny shots. Hundreds of them clogging the screen.”

Michael raised a brow, looking at Dean as he continued to massage his feet. “Your porn viewing seems to have Gabriel in a tizzy,” he commented lightly. 

“I’m not in a tizzy. It’s just frustrating because I’ve already powered the damned thing off which seemed to get rid of the cockshots and left me with…” Gabriel sat beside Michael and gestured wildly at the computer, “... this.”

“You have to clear the memory cache,” Dean said absentmindedly as if this weren’t the first time he’d run into this very issue.

“What you’re referring to as ‘this’ are called  _ vaginas _ ,” Michael said, taking the laptop and clearing out the memory cache easily.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, “Very droll, Mike. I know what they are, even if I haven’t seen one in a few years.”

“Gabriel, calm down. It’s not like they’re going to leap out and latch onto you like a facehugger,” Dean said as he set the book down and grinned even though Gabriel was frowning at him, “On second thought, one of them might if you ask them nicely.”

“Behave, both of you,” Michael murmured idly as he pulled up Netflix. “Now, choose a movie.  _ Civilly. _ And might I add, this entire conversation could’ve been avoided if you had listened to me and gotten my laptop.” 

“Then we’d have a battle of ‘oh wait, let me just make this note. Now I have to save it’,” Gabriel curled up against Michael’s side and sighed, “Rather see porn.” 

“I second that,” Dean added, “And we’re watching Kill Bill. Both of them.”

“You have a fetish when it comes to that movie,” Gabriel grumbled, “Let’s watch something lighter, like Victoria on Masterpiece Theater.” 

“Do I look like an old woman?” Dean snorted, “I’m not watching PBS like I’m a step away from needing adult diapers.”

“The Princess Bride?” Michael suggested. 

Both men fell silent at the suggestion, pondering the merits of the movie before nodding in unison. 

Michael pulled it up and tugged both of them together, relaxing into the couch with his boys by his side. 

By the halfway mark in the movie Dean’s fingers were tracing a random pattern high up on Michael’s thigh underneath the computer. Small movements that didn’t disturb their viewing but was making Michael’s cock plump up nicely. The harder Michael got the more Dean’s fingers roamed.

Michael managed to keep calm for the most part as Dean lazily teased him. He could feel his cock swelling underneath and he shifted a little to adjust, making sure to not disrupt their viewing. 

“Stop wiggling,” Gabriel said from where he was resting his cheek on Michael’s shoulder, “If we need to pause for bathroom breaks just say so.”

“It’s not for a bathroom break,” Michael murmured, his voice taking on the growl he affects whenever he’s aroused. 

Gabriel lifted his head and studied the two men, “Are you getting a handjob during the movie?”

“He’s just teasing,” Michael groused. “Doing the little circle on the thigh thing he loves to do when he wants to drive you insane.”

“I’m just feeling. It’s all warm and soft and curvy down here,” Dean said, his middle finger trailing over Michael’s balls. 

Gabriel sat up and stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggeration of a pout, “No fair.”

Michael hissed as Dean’s finger made contact with his balls, tilting his head back. “There is plenty of playground here,” he managed to groan. “Although if you’d be quicker at getting to a goal, I’d appreciate it.” 

Dean shook his head and traced the line of Michael’s cock while Gabriel moved the computer and joined in with a thigh squeeze. “Last time we tried to rush we ending up having a bad night,” Dean explained. 

“And we’re supposed to be having a relaxing day. Not fighting over lack of boners,” Gabriel added with a soft kiss to Michael’s neck. 

Michael groaned. “It’s been so long though,” he managed to say.

“Then we’ll have to make sure we take our time and try to give you multiple orgasms,” Dean said, pressing his fingers a little firmer against Michael. 

Michael groaned again, rolling his hips. “I’m not  _ that  _ young,” he said. 

“We could die trying,” Gabriel smiled against Michael’s skin. Reaching up he gripped the tab of his boyfriend’s zipper and slowly drew it down, “Or I get down on my knees and show you how good I can suck Dean for you.”

Dean shuddered, remembering the last time Gabriel had went down on him and his own cock swelled in anticipation, “He’s really good at it. Learned a new trick with his tongue where he flicks it under my head. Nearly cream myself thinking about it.”

Michael smirked as he looked at Dean, starting to slide off the couch. “Want to see if I’m just as good as Gabriel?” 

“Do you remember how, Mike?” Gabriel teased. 

“You don’t forget how to give head, Gabe,” Dean answered and slumped down to give Michael room between his legs, “you get out of practice.”

Michael laughed as he pulled Dean’s sweatpants off of him. “Let’s see how out of practice I am.” He gave a low moan, seeing what was underneath. “Baby boy,” he breathed. 

“I said Sunday’s were special days,” Dean lifted his hips slightly to put his white, seethrough panties on display. His cock straining against the front panel.

“They are indeed,” Michael murmured, mouthing at Dean's length through the panties. “These are beautiful on you, baby boy.”

Dean hissed through his teeth as pleasure coursed through his groin. He couldn’t help but lift his hips to urge Michael further. 

“Of course Dean gets the comfy pretty things today,” Gabriel grumped. 

Michael slid his glance over to Gabriel, tongue gliding up the side of Dean’s length. He raised a brow and smiled. “Care to share, little one?” he murmured, eager to see what Gabriel had in store. 

Gabriel flushed a slight pink and shifted in his seat. He’d volunteered to wear the item that Dean had purchased, since he’d worn one a few times before, but even with his assurance that it looked good Gabriel was still apprehensive because this would be the first time Michael would have seen him with such a device.

Michael purred against Dean’s cock, raising his brow up just a little higher. “Do I need to coax you?” he asked softly. “My little one typically isn’t so shy.” 

“‘M not shy. Just-” Gabriel took a deep breath to calm his sudden flare of nerves, “You’ve never seen me like this and I’m worried you won’t like it.”

Michael laid his head on Dean’s thigh, smiling warmly up at Gabriel. “I’m curious, and I promise to hold off judgement on liking it or not until I’ve played with you and it.” 

Dean eased his hand into Gabriel’s and squeezed it softly, “Show him, baby. If I think it’s hot then he’s going to love it.”

Gabriel looked between the two men and with a mix of arousal and trepidation, he looped his thumbs in the waistband of his pajama pants and pushed them down to his knees. The lack of underwear beneath left him exposing the item he was so unsure about. A stainless steel cock cage that was firmly wrapped around his cock and locked at the base by a small brass padlock. Gabriel kicked his pants free and watched Michael carefully for any sign of rejection at his part of their gift to him. 

Michael sat up, saying a soft swear in Latin before crawling over to where Gabriel was sitting, crawling up between splayed legs and kissing Gabriel soundly. “You look  _ breathtaking, _ ” he whispered, nipping Gabriel’s lower lip. “Tell me why, though. I’ve never seen you take interest in chastity play before.” He reached down, touching Gabriel’s cock between the bars of the cage, watching Gabriel. 

“I worn one before and I wanted to try with you and Dean. You guys always say I’m overeager, so maybe I learn not to be such a greedy thing,” Gabriel eyes slipped shut as he answered. It was an interesting sensation to be touched through the bars. It was like being teased but he couldn’t do anything about it. Not even get hard.

Michael purred, watching Gabriel’s face. “You’re going to be so sensitive,” he whispered softly. “It’s going to feel like fire and ice are dancing on your nerves once it comes off and my mouth wraps around it to make you weak at the knees.” 

Dean smirked as he stood up to remove the rest of his clothing, except the panties, “I told you, Gabe. Mike was going to eat you up and my little outfit would be left in the dust.”

“If you think I’ve forgotten about your panties,” Michael said dryly, looking over at Dean with a smirk, “You’d be  _ very _ wrong.” He mouthed along Gabriel’s jaw, thinking about what he wanted before smirking even darker, his eyes becoming almost pitch black in lust. It had been  _ far. Too. long.  _ For Michael Milton’s libido to not have had sex. Far too long. He should rectify that. “I want Gabe to eat that tight ass out while I suck you off,” he said, “then, while you finish prepping, I’m going to take Gabriel’s cage off and make him scream. When that happens,” he let his eyes flit back up to Dean’s, “I want you to ride me like you mean it with your fingers wrapped around my throat. I know Gabriel will have recovered and I want your second time,” he rolled his eyes up to meet Gabriel’s, “I want you to cum all over my face. Do we agree, or do we need to alter things around?” 

Dean and Gabriel’s expressions were perfect mirrors of each other. Their eyes were round with mouths slightly open in surprise. They were used to taking orders in the bedroom but never a complete layout of each action. Dean was the first to break out of his stupor and a slow smile spread across his features, “And you said a thong was impractical,” he said as he looked at Gabriel. 

“I stand very corrected,” Gabriel said with an answering smile, “Now would you like to get up here and give our Sir what he wants or should we debate it?”

Stepping up onto the sofa with his back turned toward Michael to reveal his bare ass, he stalked his way to Gabriel, “I’m a good boy, unlike you,” he teased. 

“Brats,” Michael laughed, slapping Dean’s ass playfully before following, crawling across the floor like a lustful tiger. He was still mostly dressed, but he knew that that would be taken care of in a manner of minutes. “Behave, both of you. Although I won’t  _ ever  _ say no to spanking either of your asses.”  

“You never do,” Dean said to Michael as he stopped beside Gabriel. Bending down to give him a lust filled kiss, making sure to give his hair a little tug that was hard enough to make him whimper before pulling away and bracing himself on the back of the couch. 

The kiss left Gabriel panting for air by the time it was broken and then he was practically leaping from his seat in anticipation of getting his mouth on Dean.

Michael smiled and slipped in front of Dean, smirking up at him as he reached inside the panties, palming Dean’s cock slightly. “And feel free to pull my hair,” he smiled. 

“Oh don’t worry, Sir. I intend to fuck that throat of yours,” Dean groaned, pressing against Michael’s hand, “with permission of course.” 

“Of course,” Michael smirked. “Wouldn’t expect anything less.” He pulled Dean’s panties down just to cup underneath his balls and kissed the tip of his cock, dark green eyes playful. “You ready to eat that ass, Gabe?”

Gabriel straddled Michael’s outstretched legs and gently sat in his lap, effectively trapping Dean between them. Running his hands over the curve of Dean’s ass, he gave a quick swat to the pert curves and grinned, “I was born ready.” 

Michael chuckled darkly. “Then get to it.” With that, he took Dean into his mouth, almost swallowing him down completely on the first time, drawing a low moan from him.

“Already noisy,” Gabriel said, his voice muffled as he kissed the cheek in front of him. Spreading Dean open, he blew across his pucker to watch it tighten, then he did as he was told and licked over it with the tip of his tongue. 

The dual sensations had Dean gasping, his hands clutching at the fabric beneath them as he tried to hold still enough for Michael and Gabriel to do what they wanted to him. 

Michael sucked, bobbing his head as his hands came up to grasp at Dean’s hips. His eyes closed in pleasure as he felt the heavy weight of Dean’s length on his tongue. Fuck he’s missed this. 

Gabriel hummed as he licked and sucked at Dean’s hole, smearing his saliva until it glistened in the late morning light. He pressed forward a bit harder and slipped the tip of his tongue past the tight outer ring of muscle which made Dean howl in delight. 

Michael withdrew from Dean’s cock to catch his breath and lick his lips before he plunged back down, swallowing Dean down completely. His eyes flicked up open and playfully taunted his youngest boyfriend. 

“God dammit!” Dean growled, his fingers winding into Michael’s hair and jerking him forward so that his nose was pressed against Dean’s groin, “Fuck me with that sweet mouth, Sir. Take it!”

Michael moaned loudly, sucking on Dean’s length as he allowed Dean to pull on his hair. His nails dug into Dean’s hips and left little crescent moons imprinted in his skin. 

Gabriel pulled mouth away from Dean and teased a single finger into him, “Do you want to fuck Mike, Deano? Cum down that velvety throat of his?” he cooed as Dean’s ass tightened around his finger. 

“Yes,” Dean groaned. 

Easing his finger all the way in, Gabriel slowly thrust into Dean, “Then do it. I’ll just keep playing back here.” 

Grateful that Gabriel’s face was no longer in the way, even if he was enjoying every moment of his slick tongue, Dean looked down at Michael. Pulling free until the tip of his cock rested on his Dom’s bottom lip, he waited for Michael to catch his breath. 

Michael took a few deep breaths, smiling as he licked at the tip of Dean’s dick. “I can’t decide which I like better,” he groaned, “you choking me with your dick or you choking me with your fingers.” 

“Let’s find out,” Dean said, straightening up enough to grip Michael’s hair with one hand and his throat with the other. Although he didn’t squeeze, he added a light pressure that let the man know he was there. “Open nice and wide, Sir. And remember. No teeth,” he said, echoing the warning Michael always gave even though they never needed to be told.

Michael did just that, opening his mouth and throat nice and wide, eyes slipping shut as his tongue slid out to cradle the underside of Dean’s cock. When Dean thrusted into his mouth hard, he couldn’t help but moan even louder than he had been previously. He just sucked and closed his eyes, letting Dean rock into his mouth, fuck it, use it and Michael felt somewhat at peace. This was on his orders, under his control, and even though Dean was tugging on his hair hard enough to nearly rip some out and there was the light pressure on his throat, he felt  _ utterly  _ in control of the situation. His nails dug deeper into Dean’s skin, clinging to him as he rode out the wave of Dean’s pleasure. The cock in his mouth swelled and pulsed and Michael knew he was holding back, but he knew he couldn’t hold out for much longer. 

“Oh god!” Dean gasped, feeling the second finger that had been pushed into him brush against his prostate. “Gabe…” 

“Enjoy it, Dean. Doesn’t it feel good to fuck him while I fuck you?” Gabriel murmured then curled his fingers to stroke more insistently against Dean’s sweet spot. “Cum for our sir. Let him taste you.”

Dean shook his head, fighting the urge because he wanted this to last, the hand around Michael’s throat dropping away so Dean could steady himself.

Michael groaned, giving another few firm sucks of his own, working with Gabriel to make Dean cum. 

A stream of muttered cursing fell from Dean’s lips moments before he thrust forward a final time. His cock swelling and pulsing his release down his lover's throat. The cry he let out was low and could have been mistaken for pained in anyone listening didn’t know better. The final shudder of his orgasm passed, leaving him feeling drained of energy and he slumped forward, his softening cock easing out of Michael’s mouth. 

Michael swallowed everything Dean gave him and he loosened his grip on Dean’s hips, holding him up the best he could as he tilted his head back. “Perfect, baby boy,” he whispered. “Beautiful.” He sat up a little bit more, easing Dean upright and he smiled. “Hope you’re going to be up for that ride in a bit.” 

“Brains-” he stuttered out as he batted Gabriel’s busy fingers away and flopped down onto the couch, “-dead” he finished with a dopey smile.

Michael laughed and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Not as dead as they will be after this.” He turned to look at Gabriel, crooking his finger. “Where’s my beautiful little one’s key to his cage?” he asked. 

“Key?” Gabriel asked with wide eyes that shone with mirth, “There’s supposed to be a key?”

Michael growled lowly, licking his lips. “Yes, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel took a step back and grinned, “I think I hid it.” This was his favorite part of being with Michael. Waiting until he was wound up and then playing hard to get. At least a little. They both enjoyed a good chase now and again.

“Where?” Michael asked, grabbing a blanket off the couch and covering Dean with it before standing up. He was still fully dressed, except for his jeans zipper being down. 

“Around,” Gabriel smirked. He stretched his arms above his head, the edge of the t-shirt he was still wearing lifting up to reveal his navel and putting his caged cock on display.

“ _ Where _ , Gabriel?” Michael growled low in his throat, making his way to his other boyfriend. His jeans started sliding down but he ignored that. His main focus was getting to Gabriel, getting the cock cage off of him, and then sucking him until he came. 

He backed up until his back was against the far wall and smirked at Michael. “I’ve heard strip searches are very informative, Sir.” 

Michael chuckled, pinning Gabriel to the wall and kissing him breathlessly, his fingers wrapping around the hem of Gabriel’s shirt to tug it off and over his head. 

Gabriel went lax against Michael’s hold, tilting his head and returning the kiss enthusiastically. The combined flavor of coffee and the salty hints of Dean on Michael’s lips were enough to make Gabriel ache to be released from his restraints. 

Michael finally tugged the shirt off of Gabriel, after fighting with it for a few moments in his haste to remove it, and his eyes caught a flash of gold. “I’d say the strip search was very informative,” he breathed, grabbing the key and sliding it around the chain on Gabriel’s neck. He slipped it off and grabbed the key before sinking down to his knees once more, eager to unlock Gabriel’s cage. 

“And what would you have done if you hadn’t found the key, Sir?” Gabriel asked with a lazy outward tilt of his hips. “Or if I’d have run?”

“If you had run,” Michael murmured, sliding the key into the padlock, “I would’ve chased after you, pinned you to the nearest surface, and spanked you until you told me where the key was. And if I hadn’t found it,” he smirked as the lock clicked and he removed the padlock, “I would’ve gone into the third drawer of the sock dresser- the one with the false bottom- and taken Dean’s lock pick set to you.” He slowly removed the case, watching in fascination as Gabriel began to swell under his gaze. “Either way, I would’ve gotten this cage off of you.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Gabriel hissed, his fingers curling into a fist to keep them from rubbing his cock. Being bound for most of the morning he didn’t notice any peculiar sensation but now that he was free, his cock ached and tingled at the same time as the blood rushed into the muscle. In the back of his mind he wondered what it would feel like when Michael touched him now. 

“You’re welcome, little one,” Michael purred, gently running his finger along the underside of Gabriel’s cock. “You’re probably not going to last long, are you? But that’s fine. I like it when you’re so eager that you can’t hold back.” 

The simple touch of Michael’s finger nearly had Gabriel’s knees buckling under him. It was intense to say the least. Screwing his eyes shut, he thumped his head against the wall and prayed that he lasted long enough to feel the tip of Michael’s tongue. As it was, Gabriel was sure that he’d prematurely cover his boyfriend’s face in cum.

Michael smirked up at Gabriel and slowly licked up from balls to tip, his eyes wicked. “Do you want me to tease you, or do you just want me to swallow you down?” he asked softly, running a soothing hand along his boyfriend’s quaking thigh. 

“I really don’t fucking know,” Gabriel said, his voice cracking and pitching higher as his cock jumped, leaking a milky white pearl from the tip. 

Michael made a soft shushing noise, running another hand along Gabriel’s thigh. “Deep breaths for me, little one,” he cooed. “Nice, big deep breaths.” 

Gabriel did as he was asked, taking slow measured breaths until he at least felt like he wasn’t going to explode that second. “Been wearing that thing since six this morning and I really don’t want to cum yet,” Gabriel said and then added as an afterthought, “sir.”

“That’s fine,” Michael soothed. “You’re doing very well for me, I’m proud of you.” He smiled up at Gabriel. “Do you want me to start sucking you off now, or do you want to undress me before I suck you off?” 

Thinking about it for a moment, Gabriel didn’t respond verbally. Instead he grabbed ahold of Michael’s shirt and started tugging it from the shoulders. It wasn’t the most efficient method but from the snickering coming from Dean on the couch, it must have been entertaining to watch.

Michael laughed and stood up, making it easier for Gabriel to lift his shirt off. “There you go, little one,” he murmured, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. 

“You better kiss more than my hair, Sir,” Gabriel smirked, letting his fingers trail over Michael’s chest, stopping occasionally to pinch his nipples.

“Oh, I will be,” Michael promised, gasping softly as he leaned down to nip Gabriel’s ear. “Don’t you worry, I will be.” 

“Where?” Gabriel asked softly as his hands dropped down to Michael’s waistband and thumbed the button open. 

“Everywhere,” Michael whispered. “From those pretty pink lips down to that wonderful cock of yours.” His own hands slid down Gabriel’s body and lightly squeezed his ass.

Gabriel let out a low moan, tipping his head back, “And then what?” Gabriel slipped his hand inside the waistband to gently grip Michael’s cock but stopped for a stunned moment when he didn’t feel the familiar coarseness of hair. “Michael?!” he asked, eyes snapping open and meeting his boyfriend’s.

Michael gave a smirk at Gabriel’s surprised look. “Surprise, little one,” he murmured. “I’ve always wanted to know what it felt like, and last night I said ‘fuck it’ and did it.” He nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck, kissing it lightly. “As to after I’ve kissed from lips to dick, I think I’m going to swallow you down and milk you for all you’re worth. Squeezing and grabbing at your ass just the way you like.” 

“No fair!” Dean protested, finally recovered enough to speak, “I want to know what Michael did!”

Michael chuckled low in his throat. “Why don’t you tell Dean what I did, little one?” he suggested in that low, gruff voice. 

“He’s bald,” Gabriel said in awe, his fingers gliding over the smooth flesh beneath until he could gently curl them under Michael’s balls, “everywhere.”

“No shit?” Dean rooted around in his sweats and pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket, “I can’t wait to experience it for myself.”

Michael smirked and nodded. “Yes,” he murmured. “My boys aren’t the only ones allowed to surprise in the bedroom.” He rocked his hips into Gabriel’s hand. “You going to remove the rest of my pants, little one?”

Gabriel flicked his eyes up to Michael’s and smirked. Some days he was like this, flicking back and forth between obedient and bratty. Instead of giving in to the comeback resting on the tip of his tongue, Gabriel gave Michael’s scrotum a gentle squeeze. 

Michael groaned loudly, his eyes darkening. “Get me naked, little one,” he commanded, lifting his hands up and placing them by Gabriel’s head, effectively pinning his boyfriend to the wall. 

“If you insist,” Gabriel gripped the edge of the fabric and shifted it over the curve of Michael’s hips at an agonizingly slow pace, “Wouldn’t want to disappoint you, sir.” 

Michael growled and removed one hand from by Gabriel’s head to tilt his face up and kiss him hungrily. 

Yielding to the kiss, Gabriel arched away from the wall, pushing Michael’s pants the rest of the way down until they pooled around his thighs. One thing he hadn’t thought about beforehand was that once the jeans were gone, there would be nothing between them. When Michael’s hardened cock brushed up against Gabriel’s, the blonde let out a whimper that was near pitiful in its desperation and had him thrusting forward in search of more.

Michael started kissing his way down Gabriel’s neck, biting and giving soft sucks along the way as his hips ground against his boyfriend’s lightly, just the bare whisper of a tease. 

What came out of Gabriel’s mouth was nothing like the pleas and urgings in his head. Instead it came out as a coherent strain of babbling that was punctuated by hands that couldn’t find a home, but danced around, pushing and pulling at any part of Michael they landed on. 

“Don’t break him, Sir,” Dean said as he laid on the couch, lazily fingering himself with three of his thick fingers. 

“I won’t,” Michael murmured, finally kneeling in front of Gabriel’s cock and smirked up at him. “I’m just going to make him shoot his brains out of his dick.” 

“That just might break him,” Dean chuckled. 

Gabriel turned daring to do like Dean had done and grab a handful of Michael’s hair, pulling him toward his aching, red tipped cock. 

Michael groaned and opened his mouth, immediately swallowing Gabriel’s cock down greedily. 

He let out a shout that echoed through their living room, head tilted back toward the ceiling, uncaring if any neighbor heard him. All Gabriel cared about was the velvety slick feel of Michael’s mouth around him. 

Michael sucked around Gabriel’s cock with a loud moan, his hands gliding up Gabriel’s thighs to his ass, squeezing the soft, warm flesh under his palms. 

“P-please,” Gabriel finally managed, rolling his hips forward and sinking deeper into Michael’s waiting mouth, “wanna cum.”

Michael heard the plea and took Gabriel deeper into his mouth, sucking harder and squeezed his ass tighter. God, he loved this. 

Gabriel’s face reddened with exertion, which was an accomplishment considering he was barely moving. He could feel the telltale tightening in his groin like he was on the very edge of exploding but could seem to get all the way there yet. His cries tapered off to low moans and grunts, his concentration purely on trying to cum.

The sounds from Michael’s mouth were obscene as he sucked Gabriel off, his fingers slipping into the crevice of his boyfriend’s ass, the tips brushing over Gabriel’s hole. 

A ragged breath inward was the only warning Michael received before Gabriel’s body was quaking under his hold, his cock jerking along with his hips as he fell over the edge with a scream of pleasure.

Michael greedily drank down every drop Gabriel was giving him, his hands turning gentle as he held Gabriel up until he was done drinking everything. He slowly pulled off Gabriel’s cock, a little bit of cum clinging to his lips. “Would you say I’ve forgotten how to give head?” he asked playfully. 

Gabriel shook his head, unable to form words and wanting nothing more than to fall down to the floor. The floor sounded very nice right then. 

“You definitely didn’t forget, Sir,” Dean said as he slowly approached them, “He doesn’t have a braincell left.”

“Good,” Michael purred, slowly standing up and gathering Gabriel in his arms. “Let’s get him in the armchair before you get on my cock.” He easily lifted Gabriel up and carried him over to the chair, pressing an ever present bottle of water into Gabriel’s hands. “Drink, little one,” he purred.  

“Water is for chumps,” Gabriel teased with a lopsided grin and lifted the bottle to comply.

Michael chuckled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “Join in when you feel ready,” he said before standing and looking at Dean. “How do you want to ride me, baby boy?” he purred, walking back over to Dean. 

“Right here on the floor,” Dean said, kneeling down in the middle of the living room, “Just like the first time we got together. Too damned worked up to make it to a bed or even the couch.”

Michael groaned at the memory and kneeled down on the floor in front of Dean. “You were very handsy that night,” he teased lightly, leaning in to nip at Dean’s neck. 

“Not as handsy as you,” Dean answered back, his hand wrapping around Michael’s length to give it short teasing strokes, “First time I bottomed too.” 

Michael groaned against Dean’s neck, wrapping his hands around Dean’s hips and tugging him closer. “It was, and you were beautiful. Thought I was going to have to gag you, though, you were so loud.”

“Gabriel’s louder,” Dean whispered before removing his hand and using it to pull the blanket from the couch and spreading it on the floor. “Lay down, Sir, and let me save a few horses.”

Michael smirked and laid down on the blanket, resting his head down on the ground. “Sounds good to me, baby boy,” he murmured lowly. “Don’t tease too much.” 

“Who said I was going to tease at all?” Dean asked, straddling Michael’s waist while lovingly running his fingers over his throat. 

Michael tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Dean trustingly. It felt so good, having that touch on his throat, and he knew that Dean was going to make it even better. “You never know.” 

“Haven’t you had enough teasing, Sir?” Dean asked, wrapping his hand loosely around his throat. 

“God,  _ yes, _ ” Michael breathed, almost pressing his throat into Dean’s hand eagerly. “Ride me, Dean. Choke me.” 

Leaning down, Dean brushed a kiss to Michael’s lips, enjoying the soft feel of them. He raised his hips ever so slightly and lined himself up with the rigid cock beneath him. 

Michael groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as his hands reached up to steady Dean’s hips, helping to ease him down. “So fucking tight, baby boy,” he murmured lowly. 

“It’s a miracle,” Dean grunted when he’d settled, “I was three fingers deep and working on a fourth when Gabriel popped.” 

Michael groaned, giving his hips a light roll underneath Dean’s. “I’m thicker than your fingers,” he moaned. “ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good, baby boy. Fuck.” 

Canting his hips in a gentle, slow rhythm. Lifting and falling so smoothly that it was more like riding ocean waves than sex. His eyes fell shut as he pressed his cheek to Michael’s and said, “Because your cock was made for me, Sir. To go deep and fill me up like no one else.” 

Michael shivered, turning his head slightly to kiss Dean again, his own hips rolling to meet Dean’s on every thrust, enjoying the smooth glide and the slow pace of it all. 

“Just like my fingers fit your throat so well,” Dean murmured, tightening his fingers, holding for a few seconds then letting go. 

Michael moaned brokenly after Dean’s fingers eased up the pressure on his throat. “Again,” he whispered. “Please.” 

“Patience, Sir. I’ll get you there,” Dean said, “All you have to do is relax.”  He squeezed once more, holding it longer until Michael’s face started to turn pink. Kissing him, Dean started to move faster until faint wet sounds of their joining could be heard. 

Michael groaned and gasped underneath of Dean, rocking his hips up and into his hole over and over again. His lips were messy, full, and close to begging Dean to choke him again. He felt himself fall into his headspace- where he was the Dominant, where he was in charge, and where his mind knew the soft pants and moans Dean as gifting him with against his lips were from  _ him,  _ and him alone. His body relaxed into the blanket and the ground, a long moan echoing throughout the living room. 

“That’s it,” Dean said as he squeezed again, “Turning all pink and hot for me.” He nipped at Michael’s bottom lip and released his hold, “Feel good?” 

“God, yes,” Michael whispered. “Longer, please.” 

Nodding, Dean sat up and constricted his fingers once again. This time a little tighter and longer. He rocked his hips harder, clenching around Michael in time with the heartbeat he felt under his fingertips. 

Michael moaned briefly before he couldn’t anymore, and he felt utter bliss go through him as his eyes rolled back and the grip on Dean’s hips tightened. Black scrollwork prickled at the very edges of his vision in ecstasy, and his mouth dropped open, as if to speak or take in air. 

“Five more seconds, Mike.” Dean panted, then started to count down. When he reached the end of his counting, he let Michael go. 

Michael took in a lungful of air, his eyes opening. His entire body was relaxed, even his hips as he caught his breath and looked up into Dean’s verdant gaze. “Fuck,” he whispered, his voice starting to rasp. “Again.” 

Dean nodded and tightened his grip, counting off in his head. Glancing up, he saw Gabriel reclining back in the chair he was left in, palming himself. Surprisingly, Gabriel was almost hard once again. 

Michael whined before he couldn’t speak anymore and he felt himself become even more boneless than before. He felt his cock throb inside of Dean and his fingers tightened on Dean’s hips. He didn’t want Dean to let up, he was hoping he wouldn’t. . . 

“Am I going to choke that orgasm right out of you, Sir?” Dean purred, his thrusts becoming harsher until he was almost shoving Michael across the blanket. 

Michael nodded the best he could, gripping Dean’s hips even tighter. There was going to be bruises there later, no doubt of that, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He tilted his head back, thrusting his neck even more into Dean’s hand, and gave Gabriel the perfect view of his red, sweat slicked face that was the definition of pleasure. 

As Gabriel watched, Dean took the risk of holding longer than usual. He wanted to see if Michael would actually tell him when he needed to stop. 

Michael felt the visions of black and white galaxies peek around the corners of his vision, and logically, he knew he should tell Dean to back off, but he was so close, just a couple more thrusts. 

There was no sound when he came, just a solid jerk of his body as his cock pulsed and released inside of Dean as Michael’s hands fell off of Dean’s hips in almost slow motion at the same time that Dean let go of his throat, obviously close to passing out as he did so. His eyes fluttered shut, chest heaving. 

Dean had be only semi-hard the entire time, so he wasn’t concerned about himself, but for Michael. Rubbing the reddened skin around his boyfriend’s throat, Dean stopped moving any other part of his body. “Are you okay, Mike?” he asked, concern coloring his tone.

Michael slowly raised a hand, fingers curling into a thumbs up motion. His chest still heaved, and his eyes remained closed. He couldn’t speak, that would take too much effort, but  _ fuck  _ he felt good.

Dean let out a sigh and dropped his head to Michael’s shoulder, “Damn, I thought you were going to let me choke you to death. I was about to let go right before you came.”

Michael purred softly, turning his head to nose at Dean’s hair as his arms managed to wrap around his younger boyfriend’s body. His eyes started to flutter open as he heard Gabriel walk across the carpet. 

“Let’s get you two off the floor and into the bed,” Gabriel said calmly as he draped the throw blanket in his hands around Dean’s shoulders. 

“I’m fine,” Dean mumbled against Michael’s neck. 

Michael groaned, nuzzling into Dean. “Come on, baby boy,” he whispered, his voice barely able to make the sounds. “Let’s get into bed.” He patted Dean’s rear softly. 

“Up,” Gabriel said, taking a stronger approach that Michael would, grabbing Dean’s bicep. Tugging him up, the shorter blonde helped him dismount from Michael and onto his feet. “You can cuddle and what not on the soft mattress where I’m going to bring you two goofs some juice,” Gabriel ordered. 

Dean looked between the two men, the urge to argue and take charge of caring for everyone on the tip of his tongue. As soon as he saw the expression on Gabriel’s face, his quiet rebellion faded away. It didn’t happen often because he was so easy going, but Gabriel could be more stubborn than Michael and Dean put together.

Michael slowly sat up, rolling out his neck as his hands searched for the coffee table to help pull himself up. “I got it,” he whispered. “You two head into the bedroom.” 

Gabriel shook his head and took hold of Michael’s hand to pull him up like he did with Dean, “Nope. That ain’t the plan today. You go with Dean. Have him show you those fancy new massage moves he learned in clinic last week.”

Michael swayed a little when he was fully standing, a little lightheaded. “I’m fine,” he rasped automatically when he leaned a little too heavily into Gabriel. 

“Right. And my little brother is a social butterfly,” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Michael’s temple, “Now go to bed.” Gabriel passed Michael off to Dean, who immediately wrapped his arm around his waist. 

Michael only moved a miniscule amount to defy Gabriel, wanting to get the damn juice himself, but Dean held on a little tighter and started leading him away. He made a soft disgruntled noise that turned into a light cough. 

“You know you can’t argue with him when he’s like this,” Dean said softly, rubbing a hand between Michael’s shoulders as they made their way down the hallway. When they reached the bedroom, Dean stopped and turned to face Michael, his fingers rubbing along a bruise that was forming low on Michael’s throat, “I hurt you.” 

Michael purred quietly at the touch on his throat. “I asked you too. It didn’t hurt. I promise.” 

“I should have stopped sooner,” Dean replied almost as if he was half hearing what he was being told.

“Dean,” Michael said firmly, or as firmly as his voice would allow. “You’re fine. I should’ve been the one to tell you what the limit was. I didn’t. It’s not your fault. Besides,” he leaned in and kissed Dean chastely, “I liked it.” 

Cheeks flushing a shade of pink, Dean ducked his head down, “I-it did feel good. Riding you like that.” 

Michael smiled and brought Dean’s face up to meet his gaze again. “Pretty baby boy,” he whispered affectionately, loving Dean’s shy moods. “Now let’s get into bed before Gabriel murders us.” 

“No he won’t. But he might get your belt out,” Dean said with a slight twinkle to his eye. Out of the three of them, Dean had always been the one to get turned on by a good spanking, “I’m not seeing incentive to be quick about getting in bed. 

Michael laughed softly, coughing again as he tugged Dean closer. “You’re impossible,” he rasped. “However, I am still feeling a little light headed. Hypoxia and all. So do your old fart of a boyfriend a favor and help me in it at least.”

“We’re the same age,” Dean said as he stooped down and swept Michael up into his arms, letting out a grunt at lifting the added weight and walking into the bedroom, “if you’re old, so am I.”

Michael gave a slightly indignant squawk about being lifted, but he still nuzzled into Dean’s arms and closed his eyes. 

Dean laid him out on the bed and dropped down beside him, panting slightly, “Okay… maybe I’m a little old.”

Michael chuckled and rolled over to kiss Dean. “Thank you,” he rasped. He really wished he had a voice. 

Nodding, Dean opened his arms in invitation as Gabriel came in. Three glasses precariously balanced in hands and a bag of cookies clenched in his teeth. 

“Let me help,” Michael said almost immediately, starting to sit up. Sure the room still spun, but he didn’t want to be cleaning apple juice out of the carpet. He’d nearly gotten one foot on the floor when Gabriel growled at him around the wrapper, halting him in his tracks. 

“Watch out, Mike. He knows where that belt is,” Dean chuckled, getting up from the bed and taking the cookies from Gabriel. 

“Please,” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. He sat the glasses carefully on the dresser before passing one to Michael, “I’d be more creative than that. Like withholding sex of any kind for the foreseeable future and putting Dean in a cock cage.” 

Michael growled back at Gabriel, taking the juice and sipping on it slowly, letting the cold liquid soothe his throat. 

“Be nice, Gabe. Or I won’t practice deep tissue massage on you,” Dean warned, shoving a cookie his his mouth. 

Gabriel smirked back at Dean and passed him a glass of his own, “I’m always nice. I brought cookies didn’t I?”

Michael rolled his eyes and drank some more of his juice. 

“How’re you feeling, Mike?” Gabriel asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, “Anything hurt more than it should?”

Michael shook his head no, finishing his glass of juice and looking at Gabriel. “No,” he said softly. “I’m doing good.” 

“Good,” Gabriel kissed his cheek, “And what about you Deano?” 

Dean wobbled his hand a little, “Might have gotten a little over-enthusiastic and now my ass is going to pay for it, but nothing bad.”

Gabriel snorted out a short laugh and stretched out along the foot of the bed, “Or new. You always get like that when you’re on top.”

“Not to mention how hard I like to pound into him when he’s on bottom,” Michael whispered with a smirk. He gave another slight cough as he shifted a little bit. “Sore assed cheeky little subs is how I like you two.” He reached over to where Dean’s ass was and began to lightly massage it.

“Gonna get that on a t-shirt. I’ll be “Sore Assed Cheeky Little Sub #1. Gabe is #2,” Dean teased, resting his drained glass on Michael’s stomach as he curled up against his side.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and plucked the glass from his hand, “And why are you #1?”

“Because of my perky nipples,” Dean answered. 

Michael snorted. “You’re both going to be number two if you keep that up,” he whispered, digging his fingers into the meat of Dean’s ass, massaging them.

“Hear that?” Gabriel smirked at Dean, sandwiching Michael between then, “He’s going to go get that beefy little brother of yours and make him his #1.” 

Dean groaned in mild disgust at the thought, “Don’t put images like that in my head. Jesus, Gabe.”

Michael snorted again. “As if I could pry Sam away from Lucifer. Besides those two get into some. . . rather interesting kinks. Ones I’d like to stay far away from.” He coughed again. “God fucking dammit, why is my throat sore?” 

“‘Cause you were screaming like a elk in heat when Dean wasn’t choking the brain cells out of you,” Gabriel answered, running his finger through the hair on Michael’s chest, “Speaking of which, please be more careful. That was a little intense out there.”

Michael rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I know my limits, it’s not the first time I’ve done this,” he murmured softly. “Also, I do  _ not  _ scream like an elk in heat.” 

“Of course you don’t, Sweetheart,” Dean said, squeezing Michael tight. 

“Well you certainly scream. Make sure Sam doesn’t hear you, he might confuse it with a moose call.” Gabriel added. 

“I do  _ not  _ scream,” Michael sniffed, coughing again. “I give very manly yells of pleasure. Screaming is what  _ you _ were doing when I had your cock down my throat.” He reached over and swatted at Gabriel’s ass. 

Dean rolled over onto his back and started moaning, in a fairly accurate impression of Michael, getting louder and louder into a crescendo. 

The whole performance had Gabriel giggling and nodding in agreement, “He’s got you down pat.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, rolling on top of Dean and trying to smother him playfully. “Shush,” he croaked. “Enough. You both face fucked my throat. That probably has more to do with it.”

“But it felt so good,” Gabriel purred, watching Dean bat at the pillow and try to wrestle it away from Michael, “Looked good too.”

“Good,” Michael laughed, allowing Dean to wrestle the pillow away from him before he leaned in and kissed him chastely. 

“So what do we do now? We have a whole afternoon,” Dean asked with a stretch. 

“I have an idea or two,” Gabriel said as he crawled over and straddled Dean’s hips, “Give Mikey a show. What do you say cowboy?”

“I’d be good with this instead of naps,” Michael murmured. 

Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss that couldn’t be described as anything less than pure passion and desire. The pair kissed like their joining was the final piece in a very complicated puzzle that had to be completed in that moment. 

Michael settled in to watch his two lovers please each other, grabbing the pillow that Dean abandoned and tucking it under his head as he began to muse. He’s not sure what he would do without these two beautiful, wonderful, caring young men who, despite Michael’s Type A personality that was mulish at best, the long hours working at the law firm to provide for the three of them, and the sheer bouts of stubbornness that came from him, loved him with all their hearts and cared for him just as much as he cared for them. He’s fairly certain he would’ve burned out as a lawyer a long time ago without them in his life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

His verdant gaze watched Gabriel and Dean join in passion as he settled in beside them and was affirmed in his belief, once again, that he had the best boyfriends in existence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr! M is @madamelibrarian and I'm @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
